


More Than Best Friends

by atomiccat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is a Panicked Gay, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Panicked Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomiccat/pseuds/atomiccat
Summary: these 2 idiots are helplessly in love with each other but are too scared to tell the other
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 15





	More Than Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> i had this burst of inspiration at 6 am and i wrote this! im very excited abt it so hopefully u enjoy it! ♡♡♡
> 
> p.s im gonna try and update as frequently as i can

Seungmin wondered when this began.

One day he just realized he was head over heels with his best friend of 5 years. Seungmin realized that the way he looks at Jeongin wasn't the way one looks at their best friend, getting lost in his eyes which hold the whole universe, swoons when Jeongin smiles with the brightest smile, Seungmin loved making him laugh because of that reason. He realized that the first time he had laid eyes on him 5 years ago that's when he started falling deep. 

He wished he could just tell his best friend how he felt but how could he risk this precious friendship? Being friends with Jeongin was just enough for him, or so he told himself that.

"SEUNGMIN!!!" Jeongin shouted from his bedroom window on the second floor. "Come on! Walk faster! I want to watch laputa already!" "okay okay! calm down, im coming" Seungmin shouted back. "I hope the bags your holding are the snacks i ordered" Jeongin said with the prettiest sly smile and Seungmin almost tripped on his own feet because of it. "Of course they are".

Right as Seungmin opened the door to Jeongin's room, Jeongin snatched the bags out of his hands. "Thank youu! im not sharing tho" Jeongin said teasingly. "We'll see about that, Innie" Seungmin said while he watched Jeongin took out the snacks and set them on the floor next to the big blanked nest he had build for both of them in front of the tv. "I'm gonna go make popcorn, Innie" "Okayy" said Jeongin, not paying much attention to him because he was making sure they had all the blankets and snacks.

When Seungmin closed the door and his foot steps disappeared Jeongin let out the breath he was holding. "Ughh why is he so.......annoyingly handsome" Jeongin said to himself while ruffling his hair in frustration. Maybe Jeongin was in love Seungmin, so what? How could he not fall in love with him?

It started a year ago on Seungmin's graduation day. He was already handsome but Jeongin thought that this was the most beautiful he has ever seen Seungmin look, now that he had escaped school there was a new glow to him, a glow that attracted him way too much. He should have seen it coming when a few months later he had realized he has developed a bit of a crush, well maybe more then a bit of a crush.

Him and Seungmin had made a pact 2 years into their friendship, Seungmin was going to take a year break until Jeongin graduated so they can move together to Seoul. Jeongin was embarrassed to say that he was very glad they had made that pact, he didn't want Seungmin to be far away from him, if only he knew Seungmin didn't want to be far away for even a second too.

Jeongin's thoughts were interrupted when Seungmin opened the door with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. "Finally! Now let's watch" Jeongin said with excitement. "We've watched laputa so many times and you're still as excited, how cute" Seungmin said without realizing what he had said at the end. Jeongin pushed him playfully "Shut up! You know it's my favorite movie" he said trying to hide his blush.

Somehow half way through the movie they had ended up cuddled up into each other. Both of them felt like they were on fire but neither made a move to let go. Seungmin even made Jeongin lay his head under his neck. Jeongin had never blushed this much in his life, he only hopes Seungmin can't hear his heart beat. Seungmin had the hand Jeongin was laying on laying limply on the blankets but he gathered enough courage and put it on Jeongin's waist. Fire was the only thing they could feel. They never cuddled this much but now they were and they said to themselves how much they've missed on this.

The movie had ended but neither of them made a move to let go so they just stayed there in each other's warmth and just like that they fell asleep. They didn't let go of each other even for a second until the morning came.


End file.
